Insecure
by Murphydog3
Summary: Percy and Jason talk about how Percy sometimes feels like he was Annabeth's second choice after Luke. Annabeth overhears and makes all of Percy's insecurities go away. I don't own PJO or the HoO.


Insecure

Percy and Jason talk about how Percy sometimes feels like he was Annabeth's second choice after Luke. Annabeth overhears and makes all of Percy's insecurities go away.

Percy looks out at Piper and Jason's goodnight. She wishes him a safe watch and pulls him in for a kiss. As they are about to separate they each pull each other back into the kiss before finally saying goodnight. Percy smiles albeit a little sadly. Jason and Piper are good together. There is no doubt in Jason's mind that she wants to be with him. No knowledge that he isn't good enough for his girlfriend or isn't even good for her. Percy knows that he is just Annabeth's second choice that if she had to choose between loving Luke and loving him she would choose Luke in an instant. It hurts him. That knowledge that he wouldn't be the first choice of the girl he loved more than anything.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Percy looked over to see Jason waiting for him. Jason is looking at him strangely and Percy just stares out at the sea. Taking his seat, Jason stares at him for a moment trying to see what's wrong with his friend but can't figure it out, so he sits next to him. They stare out at the sea and the stars for a while, Jason trying to figure out what to say and Percy trying to figure out what to do.

"So…" Jason starts awkwardly, "how are things with you and Annabeth?"

"Good," Percy replies curtly. Jason frowns and looks at the boy to his right. Usually Percy would tell him everything that is going on between them but tonight… something is wrong Jason decides.

"Did you to get into a fight, I notice she didn't come up to say goodnight." Percy looks at him and quickly replies.

"No, no nothing like that everything is fine, I've just been thinking." Jason gives an inquisical look at this.

"Percy, what have we told you, thinking is Annabeth's job not yours." Percy looks at him with a 'Are you kidding me look'

"Very funny Grace, but I just have been thinking, and it's just that seeing you and Piper kinda made me jealous." Jason seems a bit angry at this (with good reason) but Percy isn't looking at his face. A sound like a gasp is heard but before Jason can identify or place it Percy continues. "I don't mean jealous as in I like Piper, I mean jealous of your relationship. I'm jealous of you Jason. You don't have doubts that your Piper's first choice. That if it was down to choose between two people she had feelings for you know she would choose you. I mean you and Piper are both great people and you are great for each other. Neither of you is out of the other's league. With me and Annabeth though I've always known that she's so far out of my league it's not even funny. She's so beautiful, and smart, and funny and just all around perfect. With me though, everything that has ever made me special, which there isn't much, was that my dad is Poseidon that's it and I have been waiting for the day when Annabeth realizes how much better she could do. Then there's Luke. I think Annabeth was actually in love with him for a while and I just have always thought that had Luke and I both lived she would have chosen him. I wouldn't have blamed her, Luke was actually strong and maybe it would have been better had he lived, and she chosen him. He probably would have been strong enough to save Annabeth from Tartarus. I'm sorry Jason I shouldn't have dumped all my problems on you." Jason was shell shocked. Here was the guy whose girlfriend searched desperately for 6 months telling him all his insecurities about his relationship. Suddenly there was a choking noise behind them and the turned around to see who it was. It was Annabeth and she looked like she was on the verge of either crying or screaming but couldn't decide which one.

"Percy…" She said softly eyes looking at the boy who wouldn't lift his head up.

"How much did you hear?" Percy responded with what seemed like fear in Jason's ears.

"All of it. I came up to tell you goodnight but started hearing about how you were jealous." Percy looked over at the stairs. "I'm sorry Annabeth you shouldn't have heard that." Percy turned around and ran to the doors Annabeth eyes went wide, with tears still pooling in her eyes she looked She chased after him and eventually followed him to his room. She started pounding on the door, screaming at him to let her in. Tears were pouring out of her eyes at this point and then she heard Percy say, "Just forget what you heard Annabeth you weren't meant to hear it."

She screamed, "I can't just forget it Percy, we need to talk about this. Please Percy, please don't push me away, I can't lose you, not again." And with that Annabeth fell to her knees crying her eyes out lightly pounding on the door to her boyfriend's room. He eventually opened the doors and held her in his arms as she gripped desperately to him trying to tell him how wrong he was. He brought her into the room and closed the door. Soothing her.

She heard what he was whispering and hit him, punched him right in the gut. He had been whispering, "Shuu Wise Girl just forget what I said it doesn't matter. Don't worry about my problems and insecurities. It's ok Wise Girl."

Annabeth just kept hitting him till he shut up.

As Percy was about to say something else Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth and said, "Let me talk." He nodded and she looked into his eyes and said, "Percy, I love you more than anything, I love you more than I have loved anyone else. I never loved Luke I had a crush on him, but that crush stopped after I met you Percy. I saw that Luke was like a big brother to me and yes I wanted him back on our side because I still saw the guy who treated me like a little sister who saved me from the monsters and I wanted him to stay good. But when the time came to choose between you two, Percy I chose you and I would choose you every single time, because you are the best thing in my life, you are the greatest thing I could ever call mine, Percy you own my heart and I hope to all the gods that I own yours, because you Percy Jackson are so incredibly amazing and out of my league it's comical. You are amazing and handsome and funny and a true hero and you make me better every single day. All these doubts you have about us and about your self are all unneeded. And on the matter of Tartarus 2 things 1) No one else would have fallen with me and 2) even had you pulled me up I wouldn't have let you fall without me. If one of us fell the other would fall." She had been looking at him straight in the eyes this entire time. Holding his chin when he tried to break the eye contact and keeping his gaze steady on her throughout the entire monologue. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. Telling him with every fiber of her being that this was the truth, and as she pulled away she looked back in his eyes and said. "I swear on the-MMMPHPHPH" A hand had clasped over her mouth and Percy looked at her wide eyed.

"I believe you Annabeth. You don't need to swear on the River for me I believe you." She could still see the lingering doubt in his eyes and as much as he didn't want her to do this, this was the best way to quell all his doubts. "Annabeth you know the consequences of swearing on that River please just don't do it not for me. Especially not now."

She looked in his eyes and said "I swear on the river Styx that all of what I said I mean from the bottom of my heart and I have never loved anyone romantically other than you." Percy had tried to stop her but her hands had pulled his tight across her body. She kissed him again and there was so much more passion than before. Percy wasn't holding himself back anymore. He wasn't telling himself that he wasn't worth the kiss he just enjoyed it and Annabeth loved that kiss and all the other kisses more and more each day.

 **So… I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story yet and it has been about 6 months but a lot has happened in that time and the next chapter in High School is a date scene and I have personally never really had a very good first date so I have no real life experience to pull from. I will try to have that up asap and I do have some other stories in the works that I will try to publish as soon as time allows. Thanks so much and please review. Also sorry for mistakes and bad grammer and all. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Joe**


End file.
